Historias de danzón y de arrabal
by luishana
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles que muestra situaciones bastante raras para los protagonistas. Hechas para el concurso de "Reto tu ingenio" en el grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y lectoras de FanFics".
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a la colección de Drabbles. Los cuales fueron creados para el concurso de "Reto tu ingenio" en el grupo de Facebook "Escritoras y lectoras de FanFics".

**Categoría**: T.

**Género**: General.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen señor Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Número de palabras: **487.

**Advertencias**: Ligero, pero bien manejado OoC.

_La tabla seleccionada fue Crack._

_Botar la basura._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>—No olvides que debes lavar los trastes y sacar la basura—gritó Mikoto subiendo por los escalones con rumbo a su habitación.<p>

Sasuke bufó fastidiado. Había llegado a un acuerdo con su madre para poder ganar algo de dinero. Sus padres no le permitían trabajar hasta que no entrara a la universidad —tenían la loca idea de que podía ganar tanto dinero que ya no querría terminar una carrera—, pero por mientras, necesitaba alguna forma de ganar dinero, así que aceptó el trato.

Comenzó a juntar los trastes que utilizaron en la comida para lavarlos. Trataba de ser paciente con su situación, sin embargo, era imposible; odiaba depender aún de sus padres. No eran muy ricos, pero vivían bastante bien y podían darles lujos a sus hijos. A Sasuke no le faltaba nada, pero sus padres no pensaban complacer sus estrafalarios gustos.

Terminó de lavar y secar los trastes, los acomodó en el gabinete y siguió limpiando la mesa, barrió y guardó la comida en la nevera. Salió al patio de su casa para botar la basura. Dio un bufido de frustración, necesitaba urgentemente dinero, quería comprar tantas cosas y con lo poco que su madre le daba, no conseguía nada.

Trató de relajarse un poco, pero un ruido lo perturbó. Miró a la casa de alado y escuchó un gran escándalo musical, cosa que no le extrañaba, pero si le molestaba. Su vecina suele ser bastante ruidosa y molesta en ese aspecto. Por inercia, miró hacia la otra casa en busca de esa mujer, tal vez podría gritarle desde ahí que guardara silencio. Normalmente ignora todo su alrededor, pero hoy estaba demasiado irritado y fastidiado como para soportar eso.

Ya tenía suficiente aguantándola en la escuela y para el colmo también debía hacerlo en su propia casa. Juntó aire para soltar un gran grito de represaría, pero el grito murió en su boca.

Son pocas las veces donde se le puede apreciar a Sasuke completamente atónito y era uno de esos momentos. La ventana de la habitación de la chica —en el segundo piso— da directo a su casa y pudo ver que, en efecto, era su vecina la del escándalo y —como siempre— ella estaba bailando y cantando a todo pulmón. Lo que dejó así al joven Uchiha fue el hecho de que ella estaba completamente desnuda. Reaccionó y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios.

Agradeció internamente traer su celular consigo todo el tiempo. Activó la cámara y haciendo zoom capturó la imagen de su vecina como Dios la trajo al mundo. Hizo varias tomas de ella mostrando sus normales, pero bonitos pechos. Revisó la galería asegurándose de que las imágenes estuvieran guardadas y metió el móvil en su bolsa, ya había encontrado la forma de ganar más dinero de forma fácil.

Solo una duda lo cautivó. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a pagar más: el grupo de calenturientos de la escuela o su vecina?


	2. Chapter 2

**Categoría**: T.

**Género**: Humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen señor Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Número de palabras:** 496.

**Advertencias**: Ligero, pero bien manejado OoC.

_La tabla seleccionada fue Crack._

_Malos hábitos._

**Nota: **Esta historia es continuación de la primera, botar la basura.

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Algunas personas tenemos malos hábitos: comerse las uñas, agarrarse el cabello, etcétera. Y Sakura no era la excepción, ella tenía el mal hábito de ser muy escandalosa.<p>

Todos los días encendía la radio al máximo volumen para bailar y cantar. Muchas veces su madre le llamó la atención ya que los vecinos se quejaban mucho. Poco le interesó. Su madre alguna vez le advirtió que ese mal hábito le traería problemas, no se equivocó.

Hace dos días, cuando revisaba su correo electrónico, vio un mensaje de un remitente desconocido. Lo abrió ya que le causó mucha curiosidad; se quedó sin aliento al ver de qué se trataba. Un mensaje amenazante y una foto de ella, completamente desnuda.

Una oleada de nervios y miedo la azotó. ¿Cómo pudo alguien conseguir una foto de ella en esa forma?

Leyó unas cuatro veces el texto del correo, el cual exigía dinero para no publicar aquella imagen en la escuela. Se regañó internamente, solo a ella se le ocurría bailar sin ropa.

Toda la noche no pudo dormir por pensar una y otra vez quien pudo ser tan desgraciado para chantajearla. Pensó en las burlas y humillaciones que recibiría si todo el cuerpo estudiantil viera esas fotos.

Dentro de su cavilación, una epifanía llegó de golpe. El ángulo de la fotografía daba directo para la casa de sus vecinos, los Uchiha. Se levantó inmediatamente de su cama y miró por su ventana tratando de encontrar la forma en la que tomaron la imagen. Era más que obvio de quien se trataba.

El día llegó muy lento para la chica de cabellos rosas, afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela. Esperó a que fuera una hora prudente y se dirigió a la residencia Uchiha. Miró a lo lejos que los señores se alejaban de la casa.

«Perfecto» pensó Sakura.

Tocó la puerta con gran demanda y esperó unos cuantos segundos, abrieron la puerta y ahí se encontró a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Eres un bastardo—gritó con gran furia.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—preguntó el Uchiha menor sin perder los estribos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme mientras estoy desnuda, tomarme fotos y, para el colmo, chantajearme?—exigió saber la joven.

—En primer lugar, yo no te estaba espiando—contestó tranquilamente sin siquiera negar lo demás—. Simplemente se dio la situación.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!—vociferó con más enojo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

— Te exijo que me regreses las fotografías—gruñó Sakura.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, a menos que quieras que las fotos se publiquen—dijo Sasuke y sin más cerró la puerta en la cara de la chica.

—Así que estas chantajeando a la linda vecina—dijo Itachi quien escuchó toda la pelea.

—Hmp.

— ¿Me darás una copia?—preguntó el hermano mayor con interés.

—Piérdete—dijo Sasuke caminando hacia su habitación.

—No querrás tú tampoco que se publiquen las fotografías de ti vestido de niña.

_Touché_.

—Tendrás tu copia—dijo perdiéndose en su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Categoría**: T.

**Género**: Humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen señor Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Número de palabras: **500.

**Advertencias**: Ligero, pero bien manejado OoC.

_La tabla seleccionada fue Crack._

_Huevo pegado en el techo._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Naruto se levantó temprano maldiciendo ya que era domingo. Le había prometido su compañero de cuarto, Sasuke, que lo limpiaría completamente.<p>

Ambos compartían la vivienda en el campus de la universidad. Desde pequeños eran amigos, así que no hubo ningún problema. A pesar de eso, tenían muchas diferencias. Naruto es demasiado desordenado, por el contrario, el Uchiha es bastante ordenado y limpio. El contraste entre ellos sorprendía a todos, a pesar de eso, seguían juntos.

Naruto caminó hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían, se sirvió algo de cereal —ya que no había ramen— y desayunó. Sentía ganas de llorar cada vez que recordaba todo lo que tendría que limpiar.

El idiota aprovechado —como lo llamó Naruto— se había ido desde el sábado a hacer un proyecto con sus compañeros de clases. Le indicó que regresaría el lunes por la mañana únicamente para bañarse.

«Un proyecto de la escuela. De seguro se fue con su novia.» pensó el rubio con fastidio.

Sasuke le había dejado la encomienda… No, le había ordenado que limpiara cada rincón, y aunque el lugar era pequeño, para Naruto era inmenso.

Tenía que limpiar, era un hecho. Su amigo había sonado bastante serio, hasta lo amenazó con correrlo del departamento si no lo hacía. Cómo Sasuke gozaba de mejor posición económica, ayudaba al rubio dándole asilo sin cobrarle.

Debía aceptar que algunas veces era un poco sucio. Pero, sucio era poco para describir a Naruto; platos de ramen acumulados en la cocina, la ropa sucia por todos lados, etcétera.

Miró nuevamente todo el lugar y suspiró con pesadez. Tomó valor y como un experto se puso un mandil, guantes y gorro. Cogió la aspiradora y trapos. Estaba decidido, y cuando Uzumaki Naruto promete algo, lo cumple.

Por fin terminó, todo lucía tan limpio y brillante, contrario de Naruto, que se veía extremadamente sucio. Tomó una ducha y cayó en su cama completamente rendido —a pesar de ser temprano— con una sonrisa de victoria.

Amaneció lleno de energía —había dormido más de doce horas—. Vio que aún era temprano y tenía tiempo de prepararse con calma. Se puso a hacer el desayuno: unos ricos huevos fritos con tocino. Sasuke no tardaba en llegar, quería ver qué cara ponía al verlo tan activo con la casa limpia.

Con aires de chef profesional, el rubio lanzó los huevos del sartén para que giraran, pero no había medido bien su fuerza. Terminaron pegados en el techo, le dio mucha gracia.

Sasuke entró y Naruto lo recibió con una sonrisa. Se acercó al rubio observando cada detalle, miró con satisfacción el lugar limpio. Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de aprobación. Aunque notaba algo extraño en el rubio; vio sus ojos fijamente y notó que se desviaban hacia arriba; por inercia, él también volteó y un huevo cayó en su rostro.

La ira lo invadió, arrojó el huevo al suelo. Miró amenazantemente al chico, el cual solo sonrió con nervios.

_Nota mental: no dejar de nuevo a Naruto solo. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Categoría**: T.

**Género**: Humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen señor Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Número de palabras: **499.

**Advertencias**: Ligero, pero bien manejado OoC.

_La tabla seleccionada fue Crack._

_Mascotas traviesas._

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Hoy era el primer día de trabajo de Sakura. Consiguió el puesto de niñera canina de medio tiempo así que trabajaría en las tardes saliendo de la universidad. Le habían dado algunas indicaciones sobre lo que tendría que hacer, le entregaron una libreta con las direcciones de los animales para ir por ellos, también le comentaron que al finalizar, los dueños irían a su departamento ya que ése día tenían que cerrar la veterinaria por motivos personales. Sakura no le halló ningún inconveniente.<p>

Se levantó muy temprano para preparar todo, recordó con alegría que hoy era su primer aniversario con su novio Sasuke, así que le llamó por teléfono para saludarlo, éste solo le contestó con un monosílabo y explicó que tenía una tarea que entregar, que en la noche se encontrarían. Sakura trató de ser comprensiva, sabía muy bien todas las presiones de la universidad.

Al terminar su jornada escolar, miró la libreta, únicamente había tres direcciones, dedujo que solo cuidaría a tres perros, eso la animó más. Llegó por cada uno de ellos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que eran un Golden Retriever, un Schnauzer y un Bobtail.

Trató de ser positiva, un perro enorme no era tan malo, pero tres sí. Ir corriendo mientras eres jalada por esos enormes animales, ser lastimada y terminar completamente sucia no era lo que Sakura tenía en mente.

Llegó a su casa agotada, con una pierna raspada por haber caído gracias al arranque de las mascotas traviesas. Por suerte, los perros también llegaron bastante cansados así que los acomodó en una colcha en el rincón de su departamento, inmediatamente se acomodaron para dormir.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, aprovechó que aún quedaba tiempo para que llegaran los dueños, así que decidió meterse a bañar. El agua la refrescó completamente, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Jamás pensó que éste trabajo exigiera tanto, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera aceptado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un gran escándalo, salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo. Miró como la sala era un completo desastre gracias a los tres perritos.

Bufó con agobio mientras trataba de calmarlos, por si fuera poco, el timbre sonó. Sólo pudo ver cómo uno de ellos tiraba uno de sus adornos. Llena de frustración, Sakura abrió la puerta con rudeza.

— ¿Qué?—gritó con tono hostil.

—Vengo por mi Schnauzer.

Sakura observó fijamente al joven, un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina. Se avergonzó por haberle gritado, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo al chico de la puerta, realmente era guapo. Giró para buscar al canino y sólo pudo sentir un gran jalón, miró cómo se perdía en el pasillo con la toalla en el hocico.

Había olvidado que estaba en esas condiciones, por inercia, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Llena de pena volteó a la entrada y vio como aquel pelirrojo la observaba descaradamente con una ceja alzada.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un gran grito seguido por unos fuertes aullidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Categoría**: T.

**Género**: Humor y ligero Yaoi/Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen señor Kishimoto. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

**Número de palabras: **498.

**Advertencias**: Ligero, pero bien manejado OoC.

_La tabla seleccionada fue Crack._

_¿Recuerdas ese regalo de aniversario que te costó tanto comprar y era unobjeto muy costoso?... ¿Sí?, bueno, se me fue por el retrete y atasqué tu baño._

**Nota**_: _Esta historia es la unión entre Huevos pegados en el techo y Mascotas traviesas.

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba completamente agotado. Había pasado casi todo su fin de semana terminando un proyecto final.<p>

Dejó a Naruto, su compañero de habitación, limpiando todo el lugar. El rubio nunca hacía nada, pero esta vez lo amenazó con correrlo, con eso esperaba que al menos recogiera su ropa y tirara la basura.

Sintió vibrar su móvil, lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó con un gran bostezo. Era su novia para recordarle sobre su aniversario, solo dijo "Hmp" y quedaron de verse más tarde. Guardó su celular y apresuró el paso.

Al llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta con cautela y, contrario a lo que esperaba, el lugar lucía bastante bien. Se acercó a la cocina y vio a su rubio amigo cocinando. Debía amenazarlo más seguido.

Se metió a bañar después del incidente con el huevo, quería gritarle de todo a Naruto, pero no tenía tiempo, debía llegar a clases, ya lo regañaría en la tarde cuando regresara.

Como era de esperarse, todos sacaron calificación perfecta. Orgulloso y tranquilo, Sasuke se dirigió a su apartamento, quería dormir. Sabía de sobra que ésta noche sería muy ajetreada. Para él era un día normal, pero ella se lo tomaba demasiado enserio y no tenía humor para reclamos.

Llegó, el lugar estaba silencioso, supuso que Naruto no estaba. Gracias a que ya había comido con sus compañeros, se fue directo a la cama, necesitaba recuperar algo de energía. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

Un escándalo lo despertó, miró su reloj de mano, ya eran las seis de la tarde. Estiró su cuerpo y se levantó para averiguar qué pasaba. Al llegar a la pequeña estancia, se topó con su escandaloso amigo, quien lucía bastante nervioso. A Sasuke le extrañó mucho eso.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó directamente.

—Na-nada, ¿Qué tendría que pasar?

—Dime la verdad, o te irá peor—exigió Sasuke muy cabreado.

— ¿Recuerdas ese regalo de aniversario para Sakura-chan que te costó tanto comprar y era un objeto muy costoso?

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, se me fue por el retrete y atasqué tu baño.

Y por segunda vez en el día, el enojo se apoderó de él. Trató de calmarse, pero esta vez no pudo, había batallado para conseguirlo. Se arrojó hacia él y lo tumbó sobre el sillón, apretó su cuello fuertemente; bufó cual toro.

—Tú tienes la culpa por dejarlo ahí—señaló.

—Te voy a arrancar el…—gruñó el pelinegro.

—Hazlo—lo retó.

Sasuke caviló lo dicho, arrancarle su miembro implicaba tener que tocárselo, por alguna extraña razón, su mano sintió un cosquilleo. Reaccionó, la posición en la que estaba era bastante comprometedora y no le importó. Miró a Naruto, sintió el aliento de él chocar con el suyo y fue exquisito. Bajó su mano derecha hasta la parte íntima de su amigo, sintió un pequeño pero notable bulto y de nuevo esa sensación lo abordó. Acarició por encima, Naruto se acercaba a su rostro. Definitivamente se besarían.

— ¿Sasuke?—gritó Sakura desde la puerta, completamente impactada.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, en general fue un gran reto para mi. Escribir historias pequeñas no es tan fácil como parece, agregando que es la primera vez que escribo algo yaoi(aunque no fue mucho).<em>

_Espero y haya sido de su agrado._

_Saludos a todos y gracias por haber leído mis demencias._

_Y gracias a los Jueces por tomarse el tiempo._

_Nos vemos en la siguiente._


End file.
